Slade's apprentice
by couple.freak
Summary: “I never mean to say that, it was an accident”, Too late, now is time to pay, my first starrob ficread and review
1. Troq!

**A.N: Ok, so this is my first Rob/Star fic, so I hope you like it**

Summary: "I never mean to say that, it was an accident", now is time to pay, my first star/rob fic

"Good morning guys" a red haired girl known as Starfire said getting in the living room

"Good morning Star" 4 teens reply

"So what are the plans for today?" a green boy ask, known as beast boy

"Let's go to the park" Cyborg said smiling

"I won't go to the park" a pale girl known as Raven said crossing her arms

"It looks like we won't" Robin say staring at a computer

"Why?!" Beast boy ask annoyed

"There's trouble in the city!" the boy wonder say, as the 5 teens get out of the living room, and head for the T-car

"So what's the problem?" Cyborg ask

"Slade is stealing a ray in the technology museum" (a.n: I know that the name suck, but I couldn't think of other) Robin say

"Great!" Beast boy reply sarcastically (sp?) when they arrive

"TITANS GO!" Robin yell when they see Slade running toward the nearest exit

In that moment, beast boy turned into a huge gorilla, Raven's hands began to glow black, Cyborg turn his hand in to a sonic cannon, and Starfire fly toward Slade

"Oh…hello titans" Slade said

"What do you want?" Robin ask

"Tsk, tsk….temper Robin" slade said

"What do you want?" Robin repeat

"You'll find out soon" Slade reply shooting a laser at Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven, paralyzing them

"Friends!" Star gasp as she turn her head to see her paralyzed friends

"Starfire!, we will worry for them later, now we have to get Slade!" Robin yell at her

"But, Robin..." Star began, but Robin cut her

"We need to get Slade!" Robin yell again, Star nodded sadly and turn her head to he villain

"C'mon Robin, can't you do something with out the help of that alien girl?" Slade ask the boy

"I can do whatever I want by myself" Robin said angrily "I don't the help of anyone" he yell at Slade

"Then why do you don't let her try to help her stupid friends, and you fight with me?" Slade continue, glaring at the boy wonder

"I told you!, I can do anything I want without the help of some TROQ!" Robin yell, not realizing the fact that he just call his best friend "Troq"

When Starfire heard Robin call her that, she gasp sadly, tears forming in her esmerald eyes

"Robin, I think your friend don't like your comment" Slade said, Robin realize what he said and turn to Star, that was sitting in the floor, with her legs under her, tears going down her cheeks

"Star, I…I don't mean to call you that" Robin began saying "You!" he said turning to Slade

"I don't force you to said that" Slade said "see you Robin" he said taking out three little metal balls, and throwing them at both teens, Robin cough and try to find Slade desperately, but when the smoke was gone, Slade was gone too

" Thanks Star" Robin heard Beast boy said, when he turn around he saw Beast boy back to normal, and Starfire trying to get back to normal Cyborg and Raven

"No problem friend" she reply smiling at the boy, then she turn to Cyborg

After 20 min. Raven and Cyborg were moving again.

"Thanks Star" both said turning to the girl

"No problem" she repeat smiling

"Let's go home" Raven said glaring at Star, Beast boy and Cybrog, as the 3 teens start walking to the T-car " Robin" Raven call the boy

"What happen?" he ask turning to her

"What you said a minutes ago, really hurt Star, you need to apologize" she said, he just nodded

**A.N: Ok, so that's the first chapter, hope you like it, please Read and Review, flames are accepted, but please review ;)**


	2. Good bye!

**A.N: Ok, this is chapter 2, enjoy it**

Summary: "I never mean to say that, it was an accident", now is time to pay, my first star/rob fic

"Hey Star! Want some hot chocolate?" Cyborg ask the girl that was sitting in the coach staring at the space

"Uh...? Oh no thanks Cyborg, I'm heading to bed, thanks" she said standing up and heading to her room

"Uh…Star, can I talk to you?" Robin suddenly ask

"You know friend Robin? I'm not feeling very well right now, so if you excuse me, I heading to bed" she said walking into her room

"She won't listen to me" he sigh

"Well, you hurt her" beast boy's voice said behind Robin

"I know, but I thought she would at least let me apologize" he said

"She's hurt dude, talk to her tomorrow" Beast boy said smiling at his friend, Robin just nodded and walk toward the living room

Starfire's room

"I can't believe he said he don't nee me, and he call me Troq" Star sniffed as she lay in her bed

"_It's because he don't care about you"_ a voice said from inside her head

"Maybe you are right" Star said out loud "maybe its better if I leave" she said standing up and taking a white sheet of paper and a pen

_Dear friends:_

_I'm leaving for a while, I feel no longer comfortable, but I'm sure we will see us sooner than you think!_

_Raven: you are a great friend; I'll miss you a lot!_

_Beast boy: you are really funny, never stop smiling, I'll miss you too!_

_Cyborg: You are like a big brother to me, I'll miss you lots!_

_Robin:…well, I hope you find Slade soon, and I hope you are happy from now on_

_Love,_

_Starfire_

"I think I should leave now" she sigh grabbing a small backpack, then she open her window and fly away from the tower, tears rolling down her cheeks

"I think I'll check on Star" Raven suddenly said standing up and walking toward Star's room "Umm…Star, is me Raven" Raven said knocking in Star's door, but she got no response, so she open the door writing the password, when she get in, she don't saw Star, but she saw a not in her bed, she walk over there, and take the note.

When she was done reading it, she drop the note to the floor and run to the living room

"Star is gone" she said when she get in the room

"WHAT?" the 3 boys yell at the same time

"She run away" Raven explain

"And it's my entire fault!" Robin whisper

"We need to find her!" Beast boy said, Cyborg and Raven nodded, as the 4 teens get to the computers and start searching for Star

Meanwhile in the City

"This is useless" Star said sadly as she walk by the street

"Hello Titan" she suddenly hear a cold voice, from an alley

"Slade!" she muttered, as she walk into the alley

"I see that you are not pleased to see me" He said

"What do you want? " She ask "My day have been very bad and I don't want you to make it worse" she said angrily

"Don't worry I'm not here to bother you" he said

"Then why are you here?" she ask

"I'm here to offer you something" he said

"What?" she ask

"I know you aren't with the titans anymore" he said

"And what do you want?" she said

"I want you to be my apprentice" he simply said

"I won't do it" she said remembering Terra walking away

"You remember the ray I shoot at your little friends, right?" Slade ask making her stop

"What about them?" she ask

"Well, that ray have little bombs that will destroy your friends molecule by molecule" He began

"You won't" she said

"I will if you refuse to be my apprentice" he said "and I'll give you something instead" he said

"What?" she ask

"The honor to eliminate Robin" he said coldly

"I won't eliminate him!" she yell

"Why? Your people isn't a nice one remember?" he said "besides he call you…" he began saying

"I know how he calls me" she said trying to forget that

"So…?" he ask, glaring at the girl

**A.N: Ok, so here's chapter 2!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it! ;) I update this chapter sooner than I thought!!! Well please Read and Review!!**


	3. Starfire?

**A.N: Ok, this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it; this story is dedicated to my best friend that is in Canada! Hope you come soon!!!**

**Oh and Thanks to ****longhairedhorse**** and to ****golfprincess****, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Summary: "I never mean to say that, it was an accident", too late, now is time to pay, my first star/rob fic

"So…?" he ask, glaring at the girl

"That means I'll steal things, and fight the titans, and Robin?" she ask him

"You'll have to steal some things, like rays, and you will need to fight that team" Slade said

"…Count me in" she said as an evil grin spread across her face

"Great" he said as both disappear in the dark alley

"We are here" Slade said 20 minutes later as they enter to a dark huge building

"Your lair?! Huh?" She said when she step in, Slade nodded

"Your room is over there" he said pointing to a metal door

"Can I see it?" she ask him

"If you must" he said as she walk toward the door, when she get in she saw a huge black bed, the walls were a gray color and there was just a small window.

"If you behave good, you would get a better one" Slade said, Star just nodded

"You know, I would prefer to change my outfit" she said, Slade grin form inside his mask

"Glad you said it" he said as he take out a black top and a as skirt, black as well, in the sides it have kinda golden stripes and an "s" in the front, she grin widely as she saw it

"Go and change, you have a mission tomorrow morning" He said handing her the uniform, she take it and get into her room

5 minutes later, she was wearing her uniform.

"Now what?" she ask him

"You will have to learn Martial arts" he said as a huge chamber appear behind him

"In there?" Star ask

"Yes" Slade simply said as Star get in the chamber

At the titans tower

"Robin, I'm tired, we have been up for 3 hours now" Beast boy complained as he glared at the clock

"I need to find Starfire" he said

"Robin, we are serious, it will be easier to find her, if we rest" Raven said as Cyborg nodded

"But I need to find her!" He almost yell

"Robin, I'm sure she will appear, she said she will come back" Cyborg said, as Robin nodded slightly

"I will go to sleep, but I will search for her tomorrow" he said as everyone go to their rooms

"_I have to find her, I don't know where but I'll find her"_ Robin thought as he walk toward his room, walking by Star's room, he just sigh and keep walking

The next day

"Robin, there's trouble in the city" Raven said as the alarm go off

"What happen?" he ask as he get into the room

"An unidentified thief is stealing valuable technology, no one have seen him or her, but they said he or she is impossible to catch" Raven said

"I don't know the meaning of impossible" Beast boy said grinning "and I won't look for it" he reply laughing, Raven just roll her eyes

"TITANS GO!" Robin yell as the 4 teens run toward the exit

In the city

"Please help!" A woman yell as she go out of a huge building

"What happen?" Robin ask

"That famous thief stole the Egyptian gem" she said

"We will stop the thief!" Raven said as she step behind Robin

"Guys the thief also steal the a paralyzing ray" Cyborg yell

"We need to stop him before there is other robbery" Beast boy said

"And what makes you think that the thief is a man?" a clod, but sweet voice said from the building, the titans turn around and saw Starfire standing in the front door with the gem and the ray

"Starfire!" beast boy said grinning, "You get the thief!" he yell happily

"Wrong! I'm the thief" she said with an evil grin in her face

**A.N: That's all for the chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :3, I'll try to update soon!!!, but exams are coming and I don't think I'll have time, but anyway I'll try:p**


	4. Dark Star?

**A.N: Ok, this is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it guys!!!!**

"Wrong! I'm the thief" she said with an evil grin in her face

"WHAT?" The 4 teens ask not believing what they were hearing

"But Starfire…" Robin began

"My name is no longer Starfire, now I'm Dark Star" she said

"_Dark Star, get out of there, NOW"_ She heard Slade's voice in her ear

"Consider that order as done" she said as she start floating

"We won't let you go!" Robin was the first one to get out of his trance "TITANS GO!" he yell as the 3 teens get ready to fight

"I was sure you won't let me go with out fighting" she said grinning

"You a don't want to do this, Star" Robin said

"Do you think I don't want to?" she ask with a grin in her face, her hands glowing with green star bolts ready to be shoot at any second

Suddenly, a huge black hand grabs her by her waist and takes her down to the ground

"_Apprentice" _Slade's voice yell in her ear

"I'm on it, I'm on it" she whisper, as she form a huge green ball, then she threw it toward Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy, sending them flying unharmed

"Now it's just you and me" she said coldly turning to Robin

"Star…" he began but was interrupted by her

"Dark star" she said

"Dark Star, I'm your friend" he said as she throw punches and kicks to him, he dodge them, but he don't dare to attack her

"My friend…phmf, I don't have friends" she said

"You are mad at me because of what happened the other day, right?" he ask her

"SHUT UP!" she yell

"Dark Star, I don't want to fight you, but if you are convinced on doing this, then I can't let you" he said throwing a slight punch at her, but when it was about to hit her, she wasn't there anymore

"Too slow, Robin" she said from behind him

"What the…? How you do that?" he ask confused

"I'm fast Robin" she said (remember she can fly or move faster than light?) "You know this is getting boring" she said dodging every hit that Robin send her

"Then I'll have to finish this" he said throwing a punch at her face

"Bad move!" she reply grabbing his hand "Since I'm bored I will be leaving" she said, as she kick him in the stomach "see you Robin" she whisper as she throw a star bolt at him, making him get unconscious

At Slade's lair

"Here is the ray thing" Dark Star said giving Slade the ray

"Where's the gem?" Slade ask

"Oh, yeah, here" she said giving him the gem, that was neatly folded in a black cloth

"Great work apprentice, just one thing" he said turning at the girl

"What?" she ask quietly

"Why you don't go away when I told you?" he ask a hint of anger in his voice

"Oh, C'mon if I go away when you told me, then it wouldn't be fun stealing all this stuff" she said pointing to the stuff Slade was holding, as she walk to her room

"She's better than I thought" Slade said as he glare to the ray and the gem " at this rhythm the city and the world will be mine at any minute" he said as he began planning Dark Star's mission

Back at the Tower

"That can't be her" Robin said

"Robin, for the eleventh time, if she was being forced, hypnotized or something, I would now it" Raven said as she sit in the coach

"C'mon Robin, she's a criminal now" Cyborg said tired

"Dude you are acting like Star, when you were Slade's apprentice" Beast boy said

"That's it!" Robin said happily "Maybe she's in the same problem I was when I was with Slade, Cyborg, I want you to make some analysis and search for some bombs inside us" he said , Cyborg nodded as beast boy and him walk to his room

Raven just rolls her eyes knowing that Starfire wasn't in a situation that Robin thought.

**A.N: This is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it, and please R&R, flames are accepted! **

**Thanks to everyone that have read and/or Review my story! You rox guys:P**

**See ya!**


	5. The hive five?

**A.N: Ok, this is chapter 5, hope you enjoy it guys!!!!**

**Oh and thanks to: ****golfprincess****torral11****longhairedhorse**** for reviewing my story! Also thanks to my friends Mariana and Sergio!, well enjoy this chapter!**

Raven just rolls her eyes knowing that Starfire wasn't in a situation that Robin thought.

The next day

"Good morning guys" Beast boy said as he enter in the living room

"Good morning beast boy" Robin said, he was sitting by the computer, as always.

"Titans there's trouble in the city, I think it's Starfire again" he said standing up from the computer

"But we just wake up" Cyborg and Beast boy complain

"Ok, you stay here to rest, I'll go get her" he said as he stood up and exit the room

"Where's Robin?" Raven ask stepping in the room

"He just exit the room, he's going to the city, and he'll try to stop Starfire by himself" Cyborg said as he walk in the kitchen

"Why?" Beast boy ask

"Well, you see, I contact Starfire last night" Raven begins

"..And?" Beast boy ask turning to see her

"We talk about some things, and I ask her why she was working for Slade" she said sitting down "that she just want to fight against Robin, not against us" she said

"That's why she always leave us unconscious right?" Beast boy said sarcastically

"Just shut up Beast boy" Raven snap, as she drink her tea

In the city

"C'mon guys move!!" A girl yell "I can't believe I'm working with you"

"Ughh…hold on, we are doing it as fast as we can" a little bald boy said

"Stop there" Robin yells getting in the bank that was being robbed by the hive

"Hive five, Astral Formation" the girl yell

"Starfire?" Robin ask

"Dark Star for you" she said as three teenagers jump out of nowhere

"What the…?" Robin said as he move away from his attackers "you work with the hive five?" Robin ask

"Well, you see Slade thought that I could teach them something" she reply walking toward him

"But why?" he ask

"Why...because they DO appreciate me, you know" she said throwing series of punches at him

"We appreciate you" Robin said dodging them

"No, you don't" she said "Hive five! NOW!" she yell as the teens surround Robin, Mammoth (sp?) was behind him, at his left was Gizmo, in the right was see-more an in front of him was Dark Star.

"You have no way to o out of this" Gizmo said smirking

"That's what you think" Robin said jumping

"On no, you won't!" Dark Star said "Billy move!" she yell, in that moment Billy numerous jump over him making him hit the ground

"You know I expect more from you" she said, he couldn't hear or see more because in that moment he faint

**A.N: Well that's all by now hope you enjoy it:P well please read and review!!!! **


	6. Sorry pt1

**A.N: Ok, this is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it guys!!!!**

"You know I expect more from you" she said, he couldn't hear or see more because in that moment he faint

The next day Robin wake up in a huge white room

"What happen?" he ask as he sit down

"You faint" Raven said glaring at a huge computer

"What...what happen with her?" Robin ask, referring to Dark Star

"We try to fight her, but we knew it was hopeless, so we call the titans east" she answer

"Hey dude, you are up" Beast boy say as he step in the room

"You were asleep for an hour or so" Cyborg say as he step after beast boy

"I…need to find her" Robin muttered

"C'mon dude, she beat you up, and you want to find her?" Cyborg say sitting beside his bed

"I need to tell her I'm sorry" he said

"Sorry?...sorry of what?" Beast boy ask, but in that moment Raven hit him in the head "Oh, that" he said grinning

"Maybe I can convince her to stop being with Slade" Robin said trying to stand up, but Cyborg place a hand in his shoulder and make him lay on the bed again

"Man, you are in no condition to go by yourself to find her" he said "I'm going with you" he grins, as both boys stand up

"Thanks Cy" Robin said as they left the room

"Hey wait for me, I'm going too" Beast boy yell as he run behind Robin and Cyborg

"Great, now I have t go and take care of those three" Raven said, suddenly the alarm go off

"Titans, Dark Star is in the Greek museum" Robin said as the 4 teens run toward the T-car

"We will need back up" Raven said

"Call the Titans east" Robin say, as Raven take out her communicator and call them

"_What's up Raven" _the voice of bee, the leader of the titans east was heard

"We need help again, Dark Star is at the Greek museum" she said

"_We'll be there in 5 minutes" _Bee said, then Raven hung up

"They'll meet us there" she said as they arrive to the museum

"Hi Titans" they heard Dark Star's voice said from behind them, they turn around to see her leaning in the wall of the museum

"Now what?" Raven ask her in a cold voice

"I'm doing my job" she said "and I must leave now, so bye bye titans" she said, as she start floating

"Not now dear" Bee said as she attack her

"Oh, what a surprise" Dark Star say sarcastically

"Hi there!" Speedy and Aqualad wave at the titans

"This is the plan, Raven and Bee, you'll attack her if she thinks of go away flying, mas and menos, you two will get her if she tries to run away, Aqualad you and Beast boy you two will attack when she is distracted, Speedy you and I will distract her" Robin said as everyone nod in agreement "TITANS GO!" he yell as the 9 teens run toward Dark Star

**A.N: ok, that's all by now, I know short chapter, but right now I'm going to my Grandma's house, so I have no time, anyway hope you like it! Please read and review!!!!!! And merry Christmas and happy new year!!!!!!**


End file.
